Love Forms in the most Unexpected Ways
by Princess Luka Vocalzal
Summary: AU: When Odie's cousins come to visit during the summer vacation; Jay, Archie and Neil find themselves smitten with the exotic beauties. But when a seemingly harmless gift turns out to be Cronus' newest trick: Adagio, Aria and Sonata find history repeating itself and must aid the remaining titans in order to save the men of their dreams! Will they succeed and prove they've changed?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Luka here! To answer any questions regarding my other stories, I'm kind stuck on them right now, but I will be updating them, just please be patient. Also, this idea's been bouncing around my head for a while now. I also loved Class of the Titans when it was on!**

* * *

Prologue

The clear night air was filled with the sound of waves occasionally crashing against the bulging rocks of the Cliffside and the sound of boat horns as they were guided by the local lighthouse. Hidden by a ring of rocks was a cave just beneath the light house.

Stepping out from the shadows was a man in mid-forties, his black hair had a single streak of white and his eyes were blood red. "Late as always," The man said with a disappointed sigh as she stared up at the jewel-lit, "After ten-thousands years you'd think the slippery devil would learn something about punctuality."

"You're one to talk," A silky, feminine voice chuckled, "Cronus."

Looking at the water, he saw the head and shoulders of a young woman surfaced from the calm, dark waters. Her skin was a sandy brown color to compliment her hair, which was a burnt orange color pulled up into a braided ponytail with highlights of straw blonde, sea-green, purple, cerulean and navy blue, pink and indigo, forming a beautiful mass of colorful weaves and her eyes were a deep shade of purple, her ears were pointed with sapphire studs along the upper lobe and her pupils were slitted.

"It's been a while," She smiled slyly as the man's eyes softened a little. "That it has," He agreed, "I see you just barely changed; mischievous and cold-hearted as you were the day I meet you."

"And neither have you; ambitious and busy as always from what I've heard," The woman purred as she lazily glided through the water, "After all, I simply lure sailors to their watery graves and feed off the negative energy the crashes cause, I haven't been freeing beasts like sphinxes and the Great Kraken, you even managed to corrupt Pein with his own music."

"I have ten thousand years to make-up for," Cronus responded as he watched her, "The Gods will fall with time…"

"And planning," She interrupted, "And I know this isn't just a 'for old times' sakes' visit, Cronus; I know you," When his smile fell she continued, "You want something from me, so please, by all means, just say it."

"I'm sure you're aware of the prophecy of the seven heroes that are destined to defeat me," He began and at her nod, he continued, "I have a plan that will destroy them with barely any real effort on my part, but…" His eyes traveled down to gaze at her neck as a soft red glow appeared in the water, "It requires those…lovely necklaces you were so fond of making…"

"Cronus, tell me you're joking!" She cried in outrage, "Do you _know_ how hard those are to make? Especially nowadays?"

"You know I don't kid around," Cronus drawled dryly. "Give me _one_ ," The woman said holding up a single, slender finger in anger, " _One_ good reason I should help you after everything you've put me through all those millennia ago!"

"Because I can give you the ability you desire,to be able to walk on land again," Cronus replied and her eyes widened, "And revenge on the god that hurt you the most..."

A wicked smile appeared on her face as she purred, "I'm listening..." He smirked as well.

"Imagine it, with their own heroes under our power, the Gods will be at our mercy," Cronus said with a grin, "I'll finally rule all and you'll have all the negative energy you can feed on."

The woman hummed in thought, before giving an evil grin as she said, "I'll see what I can do..."

Cronus grinned as well, "Good to be working with you again..." She did a back-flip, revealing a fishtail in the place of legs with scales that glowed like ambers beneath the moonlight as she dove back into the murky depths, "Lyric Eclipse."

He gave a sinister grin, eyes glowing in the darkness as a soft, beautiful female voice began to harmonize, followed soon by a boat crashing into one of the large rocks further out to sea. He laughed evilly as the fire from the crash lit up the dark sky as the vessel slowly sank.

* * *

 **And there you have it a crossover between Class of the Titans and My Little Pony! Cronus is in legal with a Siren, but its not the Dazzlings, she's an OC, but the Dazzlings will be appearing. What use does Cronus have for the amulets? Wait for the next chapter to find out!**


	2. Meeting the Cousins!

**Hey, everybody, I'm back with a new chapter to my newest work! And it maybe early, but I'm introducing the Titans to the Dazzlings.**

Chapter 1: Summer Vacation Begins

The brownstone was alive with activity as the youngest of the Chosen Seven ran about trying to keep the whole house tidy, while at the same time making home-cooked meals. For his three cousins had accepted his invitation to spend summer vacation with them before and during their trip to the new summer camp; Camp Newburn. Odie had warned them that his cousins had been through a really rough time recently and asked them to try and be understanding towards them, as he said they had a tendency to be really mean and criticize others whenever he wasn't around.

Odie had spent the early morning fixing up the guest rooms, trying to make everything perfect for their arrival as he wanted his cousins and friends to get along well. After being assured the rooms were perfect, Odie put the rest of his time and energy in stocking the fridge with as much fruit and vegetables as possible, before preparing homemade pasta with tomato sauce, homemade pizza with pepperoni, extra cheese, peppers, onions, mushrooms and pineapple, and vegetarian tacos. Apparently they were picky eaters as well as vegetarians.

"Odie, calm down," Jay said as they watched Odie rush about the kitchen trying to cook all three things at once, "I know you're nervous, I mean, they are your cousins, but…"

"No buts, Jay, these are the cousins I haven't seen in years!" Odie interrupted as he waved his arms, unknowingly swinging the spoon that had been in the tomato sauce, throwing a bit of sauce at Archie, who quickly ducked to avoid getting hit, "I really want them to have a good time before we go to the camp, since the last time they went to a big public space like that they didn't exactly have a good experience…" His face twisted, clearly remembering said experience.

"Don't worry little buddy, they'll have a blast!" Herry assured with a grin, snapping Odie out of his ravine. "I hope so, Herry," Odie said with a sigh, "I really hope so."

"Don't be like that; they'll have tons of fun!" Archie assured as Odie went back to cooking, "Besides, we have plenty of time to prepare before…" He was cut off by the ringing of the doorbell.

"We have a doorbell?" Neil asked in surprised-confusion, making Theresa giggle, while Jay smirked in amusement, no one noticing the big grin that appeared on Odie's face. "THEY'RE HERE!" He screamed in joy, making his friends jump as the Descendant of Odysseus rushed past them to the front door.

They all shared startled looks, before shrugging and filed into the hall only to find Odie leading three hooded, female figures into the living room. As they followed, they caught the last part of Odie's sentence, "…trust me you'll be safe here…" He then noticed them, "Hey, guys, I want to introduce you finally to the best cousins in the world!"

The three girls turned to the group and even though they wore worn and old-looking hoodies, it didn't do any damage to the hourglass figures each girl had. The one with an arm around Odie wore a purple hoodie with lavender sweatpants with a pair of purple, heeled boots. To Odie's right was a girl wearing a lime green hoodie with darker sweats and purple shoes. The final girl to Odie's left wore a maroon sweater with pink sweats and maroon shoes.

They then pulled down their hoods, revealing three exotically beautiful girls just around their age. The girl in purple had waist long, puffy, burnt-orangey-blonde hair with light blonde highlights and raspberry red eyes with lavender eyeshadow, her hair being held up by a lavender band with purple spikes. The girl in green had waist-long amethyst-purple hair with sea-green highlights tied up in Japanese pigtails with elastics with two stars on it made from metal; her eyes were also purple to match her hair, only a deeper amethyst shade with darker eyeshadow. The final girl had long cerulean blue hair with navy blue highlights pulled up into a high ponytail with a cerulean blue hairband and like the girl in lavender, her eyes were also raspberry red, the lids having eyeshadow to match her highlights.

Theresa was stunned by how different the sisters looked, sure siblings had a tendency to have physical differences, but she's never seen anything this extreme. Atlanta, while finding the physical differences odd, was more jealous by how beautiful they were, whereas Herry didn't see what Odie was so worried about. Jay, Archie and Neil, however, were transfixed on the three, jaws hanging open.

"Girls, meet my friends," Odie continued never noticing the male trio's reaction to his cousins. "Odie's told us a lot about you guys," The purple hair girl said not particularly interested in conversation, but was trying, "I'm Aria Blaze and you…" She was cut off by Archie abruptly coming up to her, stumbling over himself as he shook her hand.

"Archie!" He said in a slightly rushed voice as he tried to calm down, clearing his throat as he said, "I'm Archie." Aria looked a little amused by his actions as she shook his hand a small pink hue on her face, while Atlanta frowned and the others sans Jay and Neil were amused, and Odie was a bit confused, even Aria's sisters were a bit amused, the blonde more than the blunette. "Archie, huh?" Aria said with a small tease in her voice, "Funny, I would've pegged you for Superboy." Archie felt the heat rushing to his face at her teasing comment, while Herry and Odie were trying hard not to laugh.

"I'm Theresa and this is Atlanta," The strawberry-blonde said motioning from herself to the still frowning redhead, who was looking at the interaction between Aria and Archie. "We know, Odie mentions you guys in, like, all his letters and e-mails," The blunette spoke dismissively, before suddenly wearing a sly, seductive smile as she noticed Neil's flustered appearance and slyly approached him, while saying in a flirty tone, "By the way, I'm Sonata Dusk, what's your name hunk?" Neil's face turned redder than Atlanta's hair as he spluttered, trying not to choke on his words much to Atlanta, Theresa, Odie and Herry's amusements to see Neil's eyes so big from shock. Finally, the shock was too much and with a drawn out, "Uhh..." Neil fainted, a goofy grin on his face, much to Sonata's surprised-confused-concern as she looked at the other Titans, confused as she asked with a shrug, "Was it something I said?"

"I think you just broke Neil, Sonata," Odie chuckled. "Honestly Sonata, can't you talk to just one guy and not sound so flirty?" The final girl asked her velvety-smooth voice snapping Jay out of it. "Funny, that's what I usually tell Neil when it comes to girls," He said with a slight half-smirk, half smile earning a chuckle from the dual-toned blonde and she looked at him with a slight calculating-like look in her eyes for a moment, before offering a hand to him. "Dazzle, Adagio Dazzle," She said as he took it, "You must be Jay, Odie spoke of you the most."

"Good things, I hope," Jay said glancing at the Descendant of Odysseus, who blushed and clung to Adagio's waist like a child to his mother. "Nothing but," She assured with a confident smile, which made Jay blush hotly, making Theresa raise an eyebrow. "Ugh, well...I ugh...um...I..." Jay said unsure what to say, but then spotted his chess board Hera lent him and asked, "Chess?" Though he mentally, he smacked himself.

However, Adagio's calculating expression turned into one of glee as she smiled genuinely, "You play?" As Sonata watched Neil slowly bring himself back together and Aria kept up her conversation with Archie, the two girls rolled their eyes in a good-nature fashioned. "Here we go..." Sonata murmured as Neil pulled himself up.

"Odie tells me you like to play," Jay said trying to regain his confidence. "I can't get enough of the game," Adagio said wistfully, "It just gets boring when you only have an artistic balloon and muscle-head to play it with." The Titans, sans Odie, looked shocked that she just insulted her own sisters like that. "Hey, its not, like, completely our fault we're not as mentally active as you are Dagi," Sonata said with a sheepish look, not at all offended, while Aria shot her eldest sister a pointed glance, yet didn't speak a word to her. "We know what that's like, Jay always tries to get us to play it more," Atlanta joked trying to be nice for Odie's sake.

"Well, I keep telling you..." Adagio said. "I always say..." Jay said as well. "Chess is exercise for the brain!" The two said together in almost perfect sync, much to their own surprise as they looked at each other, eyes wide, while everyone else (Neil now up and trying to make small talk with Sonata) was a little disturbed as Sonata and Odie whispered in unison, "Awkward..." While Neil murmured, "Weird..."

Jay gave a nervous, yet slightly shy grin, rubbing the back of his head, Adagio offered a shy, awkward smile in response, both of their cheeks were red, yet she was surprised to find her heart was filled with a strange warmth to find the odd, yet pleasant similarities between her and this (she thought this as her cheeks turned even redder) handsome teen. Aria, Sonata and Odie looked stunned by Adagio's expression, though while Sonata looked a bit excited by it, Aria had a slightly concerned look and Odie looked mildly put-off by it.

But before anyone could open their mouths, Aria's amethyst eyes widened as she caught a familiar scent that was lingering suddenly in the air. "Is something burning?" She asked raising an eyebrow, making Odie jump away from a startled Adagio with an alarmed cry. "THE FOOD!" He screamed before making a mad dash for the kitchen, while yelling near the top of his lungs, "ATHENA, GET THE FIRE-EXTINGUISHER!"

The girls looked at the titans while motioning with their thumbs towards the kitchen and the titans just shrugged. "So, up for a game?" Jay asked Adagio with a smile as he motioned to his chess board. She smiled at him, "Sure." They then began to set up their game. "You interested in any sports?" Atlanta asked Aria and Sonata. "You defiantly seem like the sporty-type," Archie added though he was addressing Aria more than Sonata, who was glancing at Neil with a sly smile.

"Yeah, I'm more of the...artist of the trio," Sonata said dismissively as she sat in one of the arm chairs. "I'm not much of what you'd call a team player," Aria added in a droned, almost board voice, but gave Archie a sly smirk-like smile, "What about you? You defiantly look like an athlete." Archie blushed a bit, while Atlanta gave the purple and green-haired girl a disapproving look at seemingly ignoring her, before giving Archie a pointed look, which he didn't even seem to notice.

"A number of few," Archie said, pride clear in his otherwise dismissive voice, "Track mostly." Aria gave a thoughtful hum as she looked him up and down with appreciative eyes, an interested smile on her face. Atlanta was the only one to notice and her frown turned into a scowl.

"What about you?" Sonata asked Neil as she leaned back to look up at him, the blonde turned red again. "Oh, well, um, I...uh..." Neil stammered much to everyone's sans Jay (who was wrapped up with his game against Adagio) amusements. "Neil here is a model," Herry informed for the blonde, who shot the Descendant of Hercules a scathing look. "Wow..." Was all Aria could say. "No way!" Sonata said with wide eyes, "You certainly have the looks for it!" Neil turned bright red at hearing her compliment and looked ready to faint again and probably would've if Herry didn't make him sit down on the couch.

"I think I'm in love..." The Descendant of Hercules heard Neil mutter mostly to said blonde's self, making him chuckle.

Something told Herry this summer was going to a very interesting one indeed.

* * *

 **And there's my second chapter! Adagio, Sonata and Aria are Odie's cousins and it looks like Jay, Neil and Archie have crushes on them!**

 **Also, I'd like to make a few things clear:**

 **1) There will be songs and singing, wouldn't have a MLP crossover without a few songs, especially if you have Sirens.**

 **2) The Dazzlings aren't completely powerless, in fact their necklaces aren't even completely destroyed, just damaged. Or at least that's what going on in this fic.**

 **3) I'm not sure whether or not to make a brief one-sided Archie/Atlanta, that parts up to you.**


	3. A Night with the Cousins!

**I'm back with a new chapter to Love Forms in the most Unexpected Ways, sorry for the delay just some writer's block. Here we go!**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Night with the Cousins

Needless to say the wait for dinner was eventful to say the least; Aria and Atlanta got into a competitive round of video games, while Sonata was drawing in her sketch-book as Neil and Herry looked back and forth from between Atlanta and Aria, and Adagio and Jay's chess game. It was clear the two apparent leaders of the groups were enjoying their game, if their small grins were any indication, while Archie was paying more attention to the video game contest.

"So, where did you girls say you were from?" Herry asked mostly to Sonata as Adagio and Aria were more preoccupied compared to her. All three sisters flattered a little at the question, Adagio nearly dropped her chess piece and they heard a loud thud from the kitchen.

"Odie?" Archie called into the kitchen. "I'm okay!" The youngest of all of them answered almost immediately.

"Well, we…used to live a really long ways away," Adagio said in what sounded dismissive, but Jay could've sworn he heard a somewhat wistful, longing type of tone in her voice. "We, like, had to leave for…really complicated reasons," Sonata added picking her words carefully when she noticed Adagio giving her a pointed look, "We used to go to this high school a few countries away but…it didn't really turn out how we hoped."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Neil said in a genuine apologetic tone that somewhat surprised his friends. "Past is past, no need to cry over it," Aria said dismissively.

"Odie tells us…your all into music," Theresa says in effort for a nicer conversation, but the teens all jumped when Adagio abruptly knocked a few game pieces over from the force she put in her move, while Sonata snapped her pencil in half and Aria dropped her controller. Jay looked up in surprise and was startled to see the look of pure fear in the girl's raspberry-red eyes.

"Ah, well, um…" Adagio stuttered unsure how to answer as she looked back to share uncertain looks with her sisters as Atlanta put the game on pause. "Is something wrong?" Archie asked in concern.

"…" The girls didn't answer as they looked at each other silently, as if having a mental debate about how to answer, fear was evident in all three's eyes about the subject.

"Did I say something wrong?" Theresa asked in concern, mentally berating herself for possibly upsetting them.

"We…we um…" Sonata said trying to figure out how to formulate a response. "Is everything alright?" Jay asked mildly concerned, wondering what happened to cause such a reaction from such an innocent question.

"Well, we have started taking up instruments…" Aria finally admitted, "We've…kinda lost our passion for singing…" All three girls winced and absent-mindedly placed a hand at their throats, clearly not reminiscing about something good.

At this moment, Odie popped in, announcing in a near sing-song voice, "Dinner's ready!"

"FINALLY!" Sonata and Herry shouted joyfully as the girl jumped to her feet.

"And I was just about to win, too," Adagio pouted as she and Jay stood. "Yeah, right," Jay said lightly, "I was two moves away from…" Adagio yelped as she felt something roll under her foot, sending her forward. Jay immediately went forward, catching her.

The two looked at each other wide eyes, faces turning a deep pinkish-red at their close proximity as raspberry-red locked onto hazel-brown. "Careful," Jay finally managed to say after swallowing down the lump in his throat with a tiny smile, but couldn't help but think, 'She has really pretty eyes…'

Adagio was too shocked and spell-bound by his eyes and the whole suddenly being in his arms to reply, since she never ended up in a situation like this before, nor having seen such warm eyes before: but found she rather liked where she was all the same, while absent-mindly thinking, 'He has a really nice smile…'

A clear of the throat broke them out of their trance as they looked over to see the others watching them. Aria, Sonata and Odie looked highly amused; heck, Sonata's grin should've broken her face, and while the others sans Theresa was also amused, said strawberry blonde was having mixed feelings about the scene in front of her.

Adagio immediately pushed herself away from him, while clearing her throat as she faugh down the redness on her face and the strange flip-flops her stomach was doing. Jay, while a bit disappointed with her reactions, still felt mesmerized by how beautiful her eyes were and rubbed his head nervously as his heart seemed to race.

"Wow, Midnight, you've really gone all out," Aria commented as they gathered at the kitchen table and looked over the large feast Odie had set out.

The vegetarian pizza sat dead in the middle, steaming with heat, obviously just got out of the oven, its crust nice and thick with a puffy, yellowish-hue to it, its toppings seemed to have almost disappeared into the cheese. Next to it was a bowl of mashed potatoes that seemed to almost look creamy from all the milk and butter used in it. Each plate already had some pasta in it, but another bowl had the rest in it should someone want seconds. The tacos seemed to pile up in a rectangular dish-pot and there was a bowl of salad with ranch dressing and corn. Sitting next to the pizza was a tall pitcher of grape juice.

"I don't remember the last time I've seen so much food on the table," Adagio commented idly as she sat next to Jay, who sat at the head of table, Odie sat next to her as she smiled at him, "You've really out done yourself Midnight."

"Midnight?" Herry asked raising an eyebrow, so did the other teens. Odie flushed in embarrassment, while his cousins shared unsure, yet slightly panicked looks that went unnoticed. "It's just a nickname," The youngest said.

"TACOS!" Sonata squealed happily making Aria and Adagio roll their eyes as she grabbed two and immediately bit into one. Neil's face heated up as she moaned happily, clearly in heaven and tried to hide it by serving himself potatoes, "You're the best Midnight, where's a blue ribbon when you deserve it?"

"Oh, c'mon Sonnet," Odie smiled as he got salad for himself, "I'm not that good…"

"Are you kidding me?" Adagio asked as she got a piece of pizza, "The only person who can make food good enough for all three of us to go gaga over is…" She was caught off by the middle sister squealing.

"Is this what I think it is?" Aria asked hopefully in a somewhat excited voice, pointing at the pizza. "Extra pineapple and it even has that special crust you like so much," Odie smiled in response, "Cheese and pepper stuffed."

Aria immediately grabbed a second slice of pizza, while almost shouting, "MINE!" Everyone sans her sisters and cousin looked at her in shock.

As dinner progressed the teens found Odie's cousins the most peculiar bunch. Adagio apparently found it fun poking at her own sisters with sniding comments every so often when she wasn't engrossed with her talk with Jay about world-wide myths and legends. Aria was in a deep talk with Atlanta and Archie about sports, though she seemed to throw teasing comments at Archie, who'd get flustered, much to Atlanta's annoyance.

"So, how much of the city have you girls seen so far?" Herry asked breaking the three away from their conversations. "Did you check out the stores?" Odie asked, "There's a music store not too far that has some great…"

"Actually," Sonata interrupted, "We, like, haven't really seen much."

"We got a cab and came straight here after we got of the plane," Aria added. "You're kidding!" Theresa said in disbelief, "You mean you haven't seen _anything_ yet?"

"You mean aside from the buildings out the cab window?" Aria asked in a mildly sarcastic tone, "No."

"You mean you haven't seen the arcade yet?" Atlanta asked in shock. "Or the mall?" Theresa asked as well. "Didn't you see some sights?" Jay added looking at Adagio.

"Let's say we were…in a hurry," Adagio said in a low drawl as she sipped some juice, "Plus, I don't think there'd be all that much to see."

"Are you kidding?" Odie grinned, "There's so much to see here in New Olympia!"

"Yeah!" Atlanta said beginning to count off the things on her fingers, "There's plenty of community parks, museums of national and foreign history."

"Several amazing stores to check out," Theresa threw in, "Both new and old! There's all sorts of community events that are pretty much daily!"

"And there's going to be a big party at the public beach next week!" Herry added as the girls seemed to think about it, interest sparkling in their eyes. "And, c'mon, girls; how long has it been since you actually been anywhere _near_ the ocean?" Odie asked his eyes were practically glowing with excitement at the idea of dragging his cousins there.

However, Jay, Archie and Neil's mind were simultaneously distracted at the idea of the girls attending the beach party. Beaches meant one thing: bikinis. The trio's faces turned beat red as their imaginations went wild. Jay pictured Adagio in a deep purple bikini with skinny straps that tied in bows, laying on a lounge chair with her long drape of billowy hair around her, a sensational smile on her face. For Archie, all he could picture was Aria in a cute, but attractive lime green bikini, the kind with shorts, laying on a towel with a smirk on her face. As for Neil, his mind was conjuring an image of Sonata in a hot pink bikini, dripping wet with her hair down as she got out of the water, a sly smile on her face.

Needless to say, all the blood in them went somewhere that wasn't their heads.

Everyone else present at the table just raised an eyebrow in confusion as the three's faces got redder then Atlanta's hair, eyes distant as if they were daydreaming. Atlanta could've sworn she saw a small trickle of blood dripping from their noses.

Herry went as far as leaning over to snap his fingers in Archie's face. When all three of the new girls (gently) poked the boys in the chest, imagine everyone's surprise when all three simultaneously fell right of their chairs, goofy grins on their now beat red faces.

0000000000000000000

Meanwhile, miles beneath the ocean, a multi-coloured-haired figure swam swiftly through the dark, murky water, sandy-yellow hands picking through the multiple stones that littered the ocean floor. Various beautiful, smooth stones of grays, pale blues and shimmery whites, but with each stone the figure would closely examine, they'd quickly toss back.

This craft was a difficult one, even back when the stones they were searching for were a plenty in various different parts of the oceans. But now, the Gods had been smart in their clean up, but they didn't count on the fact there were often gems buried deep under the muddy sand.

A loud groan made the figure quickly look up to see yet another of those large metal things the mortals had invented to explore the deeper, darker parts of the sea. The figure quickly hid behind a large boulder, easily keeping out of sight.

Oh, Cronus had better be grateful for this. Poseidon knew how many times she was nearly seen just getting here.

Once sure they were gone, Lyric Nightshade emerged from her hiding place and returned to her search. She placed a hand over a octagonal-shaped ruby pendant that hung around her neck and closed her eyes, focusing.

Then, when the pendant suddenly pulsed, she stuck her hand into soft ground and pulled out a large, clear, diamond-like stone. She smirked as the faint light danced across the beautiful stone, casting a dark shine through the murky waters and across her face. Oh, this was going to be so much fun…

000000000000000000000000

The rest of dinner was pretty amusing with how a certain trio of boys couldn't look at a certain trio of girls directly without their faces turning red all over again. A small food fight broke out when Odie accidentally hit Sonata in the face with a fork full of pasta. Of course she retaliated, which of course hit Herry instead and chaos ensued.

Afterward, Theresa thought it would be fun to play 'I Never' until Adagio pointed out they were all too young to play a drinking game, Odie especially. At least, until Archie got out a big bottle of cream soda to use instead and got everyone cups.

"Okay, so, how does this, like, work again?" Sonata asked sounding a little board already.

After cleaning up and letting the girls unpack, they all changed into their pyjamas and were now seated in a perfect circle that went like this: Jay, Sonata, Neil, Atlanta, Archie, Aria, Herry, Theresa, Odie and Adagio. Their cups were placed in front of them and the bottle sat next to Archie, who'd refill their cups. Jay wore a pair of purple pyjamas, Odie wore black, Archie wore yellow, Neil wore blue and Herry wore orange. Theresa wore a fluffy, white nightgown, while Atlanta wore a slightly, oversized, brown muscle shirt and neon-red short-shorts. Adagio wore an alarmingly short lavender nightgown with short sleeves, while Aria wore a pair of lime green short-shorts under an oversized green shirt and Sonata wore a knee-long, magenta nightgown with skinny straps that had black frills.

But as they sat down, a red glint caught Jay's eye, making him look to see a love red octagonal-shaped crystal hanging from a yellow clasp on a black necklace around Adagio's neck. He glanced around to see Sonata and Aria wearing perfectly identical ones as well, but as the lights danced across Adagio's, he noticed cracks webbing through them.

"We each take turns saying things that start with 'I've never'," Jay explained deciding to tuck the questions about the necklaces for a latter time, "Basically, we whoever does what the person has said takes a drink and those that haven't, doesn't take a drink."

"Sounds lame," Aria remarked frowning. "You sound lame," Atlanta smirked earning a nudge from Archie and a slightly hurt look from Odie.

"Youngest first," Herry smirked at Odie, who groaned.

"Um…I've never…" Odie trailed off thinking of something to say, "Gone on a plane?" Though it sounded more like him questioning if it was a good choice then anything else.

Instantly, everyone sans Theresa, Neil, Herry, Jay and Odie himself took a drink.

"That was a poor start," Herry remarked.

Odie shrugged sheepishly, "You put me on the spot!"

"Guess it's my turn," Adagio said humming in thought, "I've never…French Kissed someone." She was pleased at the redness that covered many people's faces, but image her surprise when Odie took a sip of his soda.

"Wait, a minute!" Aria said noticing as well, everyone was staring at him in shock, "When was this?"

"And who?" Adagio added and Jay noticed an odd fire in her eyes that made him pity the person, whoever they were.

"I-I-It was a dare back at Camp Friendship!" Odie said face flaring, "We were playing truth or dare and a bully dared me to kiss this girl who was always nice to me…" He then got a peculiar look on his face, "Can't remember her name though…" But he smiled a little, "But she was really nice…and pretty with pink and white hair…"

All three of his cousins gained mortified looks, thinking the same thing, 'Oh GODS, my MIDNIGHT'S innocence has been tainted!' Atlanta snickered at their expressions, earning another nudge from Archie, who also snickered, but more at Odie's reaction to his cousins' interrogating, before he realized Herry had taken a sip too.

"Wait…" He said looking at Herry in shock, "When did you kiss a girl?" All the other members of the descendants looked at him as well upon realizing this.

"The year before I meet you guys," Herry replied smiling at the memory, "It was at this annual fair that comes around every year, you know: games, rides, the like. But this year there was this amazing traveling magician…I forget her name, but…" He let out a wistful sigh, "She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen…"

"But how'd this whole kiss happen?" Atlanta asked more shocked then amused that Herry actually kissed a girl.

"That's…" Herry said wincing a little, "Kinda complicated…"

"We have all night," Odie shrugged. "I don't think yer cousins would want to hear something like this, little buddy," Herry said looking at the girls with pleading eyes.

"I believe it's your turn Jay," Adagio said much to Herry's relief. "Um…" Jay said thinking, "I've never…" Till Athena scolded them for drinking so much pop.

They tried watching a movie marathon, but Adagio and Jay refused to let Odie watch horror since Adagio knew the boy had a hard time handling it and ever since the whole Sybaris incident, the only person who had the stomach for horror movies was Neil. So Sonata talked everyone into a Disney movie marathon, which of course, ended in laughs for everyone when they started with Snow White.

"Seriously, how does she not realize that's the Evil Queen?" Aria asked in disbelief to Snow White's naivety to the obvious. "Princess Innocence?" Herry shrugged.

"I use to love this when I was little," Theresa chortled, "But now, I can see so many bad puns and stupidities, its not funny!"

"No, no, NO!" Sonata shouted at the TV as she almost hit Neil in the face with the pillow she was holding, "Don't take a bite, don't take a bite!"

Aria rolled her eyes, "You do know she can't hear you, right?" Sonata didn't dignify that with an answer.

The next was Cinderella, to which all Aria said, "Anyone else noticed most these people only meet once and their so head over heels, its instant marriage?"

Sonata, however, was bouncing up and down to the 'Work Song', quietly humming. Adagio noticed and she panicked at noticing a small glow from beneath the girl's nightgown where a black necklace disappeared into as the girl started to sing the final verse along with the mice, _**"We'll make a-"**_ But was cut off by Adagio hitting her square in the face with a pillow, "Ummph!" And the glow vanished before anyone else could see it.

After the marathon, everyone decided to call it quits, but not before Theresa made big plans for tomorrow; introducing the girls to different hot spots, the park, a new movie theatre. She even planned some spots at a few stores she knew, much to the guys' annoyances, and even somehow managed to book them a spa day during the day's chaos.

In their room, Adagio, Aria and Sonata were sitting on their beds. Their room was an interesting blend of magenta and fuchsia with deep indigo for their floor with soft rugs around their beds. Adagio's was a combination of purple and lavender, while Aria's was green and magenta, and Sonata's was dark and light pink.

"Well, today was certainly eventful," Aria commented dryly. "I can't believe you started to sing!" Adagio scolded Sonata, who had the decency to look sheepish.

"I couldn't help it!" Sonata said in her own defence, "I really like the song!"

"A Disney song!" Adagio continued to fume, "You nearly blew our cover for a _little kid's_ _fairytale_ song!"

"Remind me again why we're using these rotten disguises," Aria spoke up, "We look like we're from the Caribbean."

"You _know_ why," Adagio groused as she tried to calm down, "If someone recognizes us they mi-" She was cut off by a knocking at the door, she took a breath to calm down, "Come in."

It was Odie, who smiled as he closed the door behind him and walked into the room, while asking, "So, what do you think of my friends?"

"I think Theresa's a major pain," Aria stated bluntly, crossing her arms, "And I don't really care much for Atlanta either."

"But you _do_ like _Archie!_ " Sonata teased with a wide smile, waggling her eyebrows suggestively, making Odie cackle as Aria blushed, whilst Adagio rolled her eyes. "Shuddup!" Aria snapped hotly, embarrassed.

"What? Its not like he isn't cute," Sonata pointed out misunderstanding her embarrassment, "And he strikes me as your type," She started listing the traits Aria liked, "Handsome, down-to-earth, sporty, funny…ish, sporty, competitive, nice to Midnight, sporty…did I miss anything?"

"I get it!" Aria snapped throwing a pillow at her, nailing her in the face, causing her to fall back against her pink bed, "What about you and blondie?" A smirk appeared on Aria's face as Sonata peeled off the pillow, cheeks a bit pink, "You were flirting with him more then you usually do."

"She's got a point," Adagio spoke up, also smirking as Sonata's cheeks flared hotter, "When he _finally_ started to flirt back, I swear you actually started to blush."

"Well, what about you and the shorter brunette?" Sonata shot back with a frown, before glancing at Odie, "What's his name? Jay?" Odie nodded as Adagio's face became uncharacteristically red at the cheeks.

"Yeah, I've never seen you so enthusiastic at _anything_ before," Aria agreed as she rolled onto her stomach on her satin, lime-green bed, resting her chin in her hands, "With the exception of scheming of course, I don't think I've ever seen you smile like that before."

"I-ugh…I-that is…" Adagio tried to explain, face heating up as she remembered the game, her face was nearly the same color as her eyes as she remembered when he caught her, how safe she felt.

"I have to agree, Dagi," Odie spoke up as he climbed onto the girl's lavender and purple-trimmed bed, "That has to be the first time I've seen you act so…happy with someone outside us."

Adagio blushed deeper, if possible at this point, before glancing away in embarrassment. Odie raised an eyebrow at this before something occurred to him as he looked at the other two and said with wide eyes, "Wait…do you all have crushes on my friends?"

Aria and Sonata's faces turned a deeper red, and instantly, all three started stuttering, almost choking on their words as they tried to find a way to explain how they felt about his three friends. But they were saved by Herry walking by, while turning off the light and calling out for all to hear, "Night everybody!"

The other teens called back, "Night!"

Aria and Sonata's eyes widened as they realized something and looked at each other. They then looked over at Odie, who looked alarmed at seeing the hallway light go out.

"Heh-heh, well, its just a dark hallway," Odie said trying to play off his fear, "I mean, I'm well over four thousand years old for Poseidon's sakes!"

Adagio did not look the least bit convinced by his bravo as she looked at the wall blankly and said, "Crescendo."

Crescendo 'Odie' Midnight winced at her tone as she turned to look at him, before giving her a kicked, puppy dog look as he asked in a small voice, "Can I sleep here tonight?"

Adagio couldn't help but gently smile at him, "Of course."

He smiled as they turned on the lamps and Aria's eyes glowed before a purple aura surrounded the light-switch and turned the lights off. Before they got settled in to sleep, but before Adagio could turn off her lavender lamp, Odie spoke up, "Um…Dagi?"

"Yes, Crescendo?" Adagio asked.

"Um…" He hesitated, "Can…can you sing the lullaby?"

Both Aria and Sonata shot up like someone burned them, eyes wide in shocked fright. Adagio whipped her head around so quick, he got slapped in the face by her hair, making him yelp, "Ow!"

"Midnight…you know we don't sing anymore," Aria spoke quietly. "Please…I really miss hearing you girls sing…" Odie pleaded.

"Well…as long as we don't draw out negative energy, we should be fine, right?" Sonata spoke uncertainly.

Aria then spoke up at Adagio's uncertain look and Odie's hopeful one, "Who's going to hear you? Everyone else is probably fast asleep by now."

Adagio sighed as she laid back down, pulling Odie into a gently embrace, taking a deep breath, she started to softly sing:

 _ **Lavender's blue, dilly dilly**_

 _ **Lavender's green**_

Aria and Sonata leaned over and turned off their lamps, slipping themselves under the covers as they listened to the eldest of their family sing for the first time in a while.

 _ **When I am king, dilly dilly**_

 _ **You shall be queen**_

Odie sighed softly as he got comfortable, cuddling up to the two-toned blonde as her sweet tone took a loving one.

 _ **Who told you so, dilly dilly**_

 _ **Who told you so?**_

 _ **T'was my own heart, dilly dilly**_

 _ **That told me so**_

What they didn't know was that Athena was walking by, intending to get a glass of water when she heard Adagio's faint singing. She couldn't quite make out who's voice it was, but she could faintly make out the words. Curious, she leaned against the door as quietly as possible to listen in.

 _ **Call up your men, dilly dilly**_

 _ **Set them to work**_

 _ **Some to the coral, dilly dilly**_

 _ **Some to the pearls**_

 _ **Some to make song, dilly dilly**_

 _ **Some to make the waves form**_

Aria and Sonata silently sighed as they listened to the old song they haven't heard in a very long time, that still slowly lulled them to sleep. Odie struggled to keep his eyes open as he continued to listen.

 _ **While you and I, dilly dilly**_

 _ **Keep ourselves warm**_

 _ **Lavender's green, dilly dilly**_

 _ **Lavender's blue**_

 _ **If you love me, dilly dilly**_

 _ **I will love you**_

Adagio was doing her best not to shake, eyes occasionally glancing worriedly to the door. To mostly sooth herself, she brought one hand up and began to gently run it rough Odie's wild hair.

 _ **Let the angelfish sings, dilly dilly**_

 _ **Let the seahorses play**_

 _ **We shall be safe, dilly dilly**_

 _ **Out of harms way**_

She rested her chin atop his head, her fears swimming in her head of those angry high school students discovering them, torturing her sisters and…doing the same and ultimately killing their precious Midnight. She tried to picture a world where she, her sisters and Odie lived peacefully in the sea, adored and happy.

 _ **When I am Queen, dilly dilly**_

 _ **You'll be my King**_

 _ **Who told me so, dilly dilly**_

 _ **Who told me so?**_

 _ **I told myself, dilly dilly**_

 _ **I told me so**_

Odie sighed as his eyes fluttered closed.

 _ **Lavender's green, dilly dilly**_

 _ **Lavender's blue**_

 _ **I you love me, dilly dilly**_

Odie suddenly joined in, his voice soft and quiet with sleep:

 _ **I will love you (I love you)**_

Adagio blinked in surprise, but smiled as he fell asleep, using her own lavender magical aura to close her lamp before falling asleep herself.

Athena shifted unsurely before leaving.

* * *

 **And there's our first song and my third chapter!**

 **Well, second if you don't count the prologue. Either way, I don't think it was that bad.**

 **Odie's full name is Crescendo Midnight! Well, at least it would be if he really was related to the Dazzlings! I think it fits nicely, Odie being short of** **Crescendo and his skin is dark enough to fit with Midnight, besides, it fits with the theme of the Dazzlings' names.**

 **Oh and can you guess the song, its just a modified version of a somewhat popular lullaby, it was in a Disney movie, well...a redone version of a Disney movie, anyway.**

 **Well, review and tell me what you guys think, till next time!**


End file.
